Ordinary Life
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Lucas and Skye are married. Skye finds out that she's pregnant. What happens next? Baby-fic. Lucket. This is set a few years after the season finale
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Bucket?" asked Lucas Taylor, his jaw dropped in shock. "How did this happen?"

His wife, Skye Taylor looked at him with arched eye-brows and her hands planted on her hips. She didn't look amused. "Lucas, I'm sure you know how this happened. Women get pregnant, which means that she's carrying a man's child. You're a man of science. Is this hard for you to comprehend?"

xXx

It'd been almost four years since Lucas had helped his father in defeating the Phoenix group. He'd settled into the colony and begun to work for Malcolm Wallace in the lab. He slowly and steadily worked his way up and now he was the head of the technology department. The first few months of his return to Terra Nova were strained for everyone.

Commander Taylor was unsure whether he should trust his son or not, Sheriff Shannon believed that Lucas deserved a second chance, Lieutenant Washington wasn't happy with Lucas Taylor for using a stun gun on her when she'd been providing a distraction for the Shannons' to make their escape but even she willingly said that it was okay to let him back into the colony.

The youngsters of Terra Nova were of divided opinions on the subject. Josh Shannon was an open member of the 'I hate Lucas Taylor' club while his sister, Maddy and her boyfriend, Mark Reynolds became good friends with him. Zoe Shannon smiled at him whenever he passed by her in the market place while Tasha Guzman drooled over how good looking he was, Hunter Boyce didn't care while Skye Tate didn't want anything to do with the Commander's blue eyed son.

In simple words, Skye and Lucas were not friends. They hated each other with a vengeance. If he was at a party, she would leave immediately. If she was talking to the Commander, he'd walked away. Whenever they'd come into view of the other, they'd glare and then move along.

Everything changed one day when Josh and Skye went OTG. So they stole Mark Reynolds' rover and went off silently.

While far out, the rover had two flat tires and they were stuck with a radio that didn't work. It was getting late and dark. Josh consoled Skye that they'd be alright and that Mark would've noticed that his rover was missing and he'd report it to the Commander. Skye was scared out of her wits but she didn't show it as she didn't want to display a break down in front of Josh.

She closed her eyes, praying for help and when she re-opened them, there stood Lucas Taylor's usually smug face with concern on his face. He held out a hand to her and pulled her closer to him, pulling a blanket out of his bag and draping it onto her shivering shoulders. He motioned Josh to sit inside while he carefully carried Skye, seeing that she was unable to walk due to coldness.

From that point onward, Skye was grudgingly grateful to Lucas for saving her and formed a truce with him. She no longer ignored him but instead grinned at him whenever he passed by her. They became friends shortly after that and a while later; he asked her out on a date. She shrugged her shoulders and said yes. They were the kind of couple that argued more than they maintained peace but their arguments were all in good fun and they made their relationship work. Another few months later, he showed up with a ring and asked her another kind of question. She shrieked with happiness while she jumped onto him, kissing him eagerly.

xXx

Now back to where Mr and Mrs Taylor were talking…

"I know how it happened but when?" he demanded.

Skye sighed. "I don't remember that but what I know is that I'm three months far along. Dr Shannon confirmed it this morning" She looked at him closely, noticing that his face displayed no emotion. "Aren't you happy about this?" she asked cautiously.

He didn't respond.

"Lucas?" she asked tentatively. "Talk to me!"

He turned to face her. "Are you happy about this?"

"Yes! I was until you decided to act this way. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I feel sorry for the poor kid already. He or she is going to have me as their father", he muttered darkly.

"Whoa. Hold on a second, here. What the hell are you saying? Any child would be lucky to have you as their father", said Skye, leaning over and cupping his face with her hands "Look at me, Lucas… don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Lucas shook his head. "Its not that… it's just that…"

She cut him off. "You don't think you'll be good enough?" she asked angrily. "Is that it? I married you because I love you and _our _baby will love you too. You made mistakes in the past but you made amends to them. I think you'll be the best father there is."

He bore into her eyes. "I'll try to be a good father", he promised in a small whisper, holding onto her tightly. "I love you too Bucket and I'll love our child too."

Her face broke out into a huge smile. "I know…"

It was night time and the two Taylors stood in their living room, enveloped in each other's arms, content with where they were.

**I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. **

**Please review and give me some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**: So the first chapter only got 4 reviews but that doesn't matter. I know that people are reading this story & will review as it progresses. In this chapter, you get to see the Commander's reaction to his son and daughter-law's news. **

Skye and Lucas walked over to the command center to break the news to the Commander. It was a Wednesday afternoon and it had been only three days since they'd found out that they were expecting to have a baby in six months' time. However, today was the day they would tell Nathaniel and sooner or later, the rest of the colony would find out as well.

Skye was a bit anxious about her father-in-law's reaction. She remembered how outraged he was when he found out that his practically adopted daughter was dating his son. He felt that it was wrong; that it was incest but his son had argued that he and his girlfriend weren't siblings so there was nothing wrong with it.

Nathaniel felt uneasy about their relationship. What he was actually worried about was what would happen when Skye and Lucas would inevitably break up due to their differences. Whose side would he take? His son with whom he had recently established friendship or the girl whom he'd vowed to take care of when she'd been left parentless? His fears were put aside when he had a man to man talk with his son and found out that Skye wasn't just another one of Lucas's conquests and that he had sincere feelings for her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that Skye was wearing Lucas's ring on her left hand but he felt even more relieved when the two got married and Skye became the new Mrs. Taylor.

~xXx~

Nathaniel wasn't in a good mood that day; Wash and Shannon were OTG with Dr. Wallace and Dr. Shannon, Reynolds had the day off, Reilly and Dunham were on duty at the watch-tower but at least his colony was in no danger.

"What're you two doing here?" asked the Commander in surprise.

"Hello to you too Dad", greeted Lucas wryly.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Ah. Don't mind me… take a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"So what brings you two to visit ol' me?" he asked once they were seated. "Everything alright?"

Skye raised an eyebrow. "What're you implying, sir? Do you mean that we don't visit you often enough that today's visit would be something out of the ordinary for you?" she said.

The Commander chuckled well naturedly. "You've always been a sharp one, Skye. So kids, what's new? How's work, Lucas? I hope Malcolm isn't being a pain in the butt."

"Malcolm doesn't bother me anymore. But errr, we… Skye and I have some news that might be of interest to you", said Lucas with a small smile.

"Is that so?"

It was Skye's turn to answer. "Yes." She turned to look at Lucas. She said to him: "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I dunno. You tell him."

"No. You tell him", argued Skye.

"But why'd you offer me the option of either one of us telling him", he argued back. "When you planned for me to be the one who'd have to say it?"

She glared at her husband. "Just tell him. Don't be a wimp, he's your father! I'll tell my Mom. You tell your Dad!"

"Should I be concerned?" cut in Nathaniel. "Would the two of ya stop fightin' and tell me already. Tell me and if you want I'll tell it to Deborah." (Skye's mom)

"NO. We'll tell her", yelled the couple in unison.

"Tell me."

"Skye is pregnant. We're having a baby!" exclaimed Lucas.

The commander fell off of his chair and his son helped him back up. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER?" he shouted enthusiastically. "This IS wonderful. Finally, I beat Shannon at something. I'm gonna be a grandpa before him!"

Skye laughed with amusement and Lucas put his arm around her waist. "He took the news nicely, dontcha think?" he whispered.

"He sure did", she replied.

Mean while Nathaniel wasn't done with his happy dance. "Do you know the kid's gender?" he asked curiously.

"No, not yet", Lucas answered for his wife. "We'll find out in a month or so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucas, are you awake? Lucas?" whispered Skye, shaking a sleeping Lucas's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm awake now", he exclaimed with alarm, sitting up straight in bed. He worriedly looked around the room to see what had awakened Skye. "Is everything ok?" He took a glance at the digital clock on the night stand and saw that the time was 1:44 in the morning.

Skye folded her arms around her chest and gave him a pointed look. "If everything were ok, do you think that I'd be waking you up so early?" she asked.

He sighed. "Bucket, what happened?"

"I was sleeping and then I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep because I was scared", she answered in a quivering voice.

Now Lucas was even more alarmed; Skye never got scared. Well, she never admitted that she was scared. What could she have seen in her dream that would have frightened her?

He shifted over and gently lifted her onto his lap. "Now tell me what this nightmare was all about", he said.

"No. I… I can't talk 'bout it."

"It's alright Skye, you can tell me", he prodded.

She took a deep breath, clinging at him tightly. "I saw that you went OTG to some outpost with Mr. Shannon and… and you got killed by a slasher, leaving me all alone to the raise the baby. I saw your body covered in blood and… I… you… the dream was so vivid and almost felt as if it was real."

"Well, it isn't real! Jeez woman, what were you thinking about before going to sleep? Phsst, as if any slasher could kill_ me_," he said jokingly, in hopes of making her feel better. "You shot me and even then I didn't die!"

_Whoops_. Big mistake Lucas, you don't remind your wife that she shot you a couple of years ago when you were fighting for the bad guys' side when she's really upset late at night or early in the morning.

"I hate you. You'll never let that go, will you Lucas Nathaniel Taylor?" said Skye as she pulled away from him. "_I'm_ scared to death and _you're _making jokes and reminding me of a memory that I don't like at all. What kind of husband are you?"

Lucas groaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say that I won't die easily!"

"You were trying to re-assure me by saying that you 'won't die easily'?" she asked, her mouth wide open. "Meaning to say, you'd put a struggle and_ then_ die, is that what you mean? You want to leave our poor baby fatherless; I grew up without a dad and it was something I wouldn't want anyone else to go through." She was close to tears, looking hurt.

At this point Lucas wanted to hit his head against the wall. He said to himself: _Way to go Lucas. Is this your way of making her feel better?_ _You're making things even worse. Use that smart brain of yours and fix this before it becomes an even bigger mess._

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean that! I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

"I won't! Take your pillow and go sleep on the couch."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Take your pillow and go sleep on the couch", she repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She handed over his pillow and watched as he grudgingly walked out of their room, only in pajama bottoms, muttering under his breath.

**xXx**

It was 3:35 a.m and Skye couldn't go to sleep. It just didn't feel right to go back to sleep when she'd just kicked her husband out of the room and onto the living room couch. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep but she couldn't. Then she threw over the blanket and hopped out of bed.

Lucas lay on the couch, his pillow under his head but even he wasn't asleep.

"I'm sorry", Skye whispered in his ear. "I wasn't acting right. Come back to bed."

"Are you sure you want me back? Are you still angry?" he asked.

"I'm not angry", she promised. "And I can't sleep without hearing you snore."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Lucas…" Skye shook her head, saying his name. "Let's get back to bed already. You've got a meeting with Malcolm at 8:00."

"Yes ma'am", he saluted, picking her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground and back into their room.

"Lemme down", she protested.

"Nah, I ain't letting you down until we're in bed", he replied.

A few minutes later, they settled back into the room and were comfortable under the bed covers. Lucas almost instantly fell back to sleep when Skye poked him.

"Huh? What is it this time?" he moaned.

"I don't hate you Lucas", she said quietly. "I know I said that earlier but trust me, I never meant it."

"I know Bucket. And as if you could ever hate me. You love me too much and the kid in your stomach is an example of that."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have a kid in you; don't tell me you forgot already? You just told me about it a week ago", he said.

"I know that! What I'm saying is that how do you know that I love you?"

"I know that 'cuz I love you too."

Skye smiled. This was what she wanted to hear. "Good night hubby", she said.

"Good night wifey", yawned Lucas.

**A/N: I had a crappy day today and almost didn't update with this chapter but changed my mind after seeing all the reviews you guys left for the last chapter.****It takes me one to two hours to write each chapter & if there are a lot of reviews for this one, then I'll post Chapter 4 tomorrow.**

**I'll play around with the characters the way I wanna but in the following chapters to come, expect some fluff, drama & romance.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy Reynolds squealed. "Wow Skye. This is amazing news!" she shrieked as she hugged her friend tightly. "Congratulations."

Maddy and Skye were sitting together in Maddy's house while Mark was on duty and Lucas was working with Malcolm.

"Thanks", said Skye with a smile.

"How did Lucas take the news?" demanded Maddy, her face alight with happiness for Skye.

Skye didn't know how to answer this question immediately so she remained quiet for a moment and Maddy assumed that Lucas hadn't reacted happily to it. She wanted to ask but didn't want to offend Skye.

"Umm, forget what I said. When's the baby due?" she asked cheerfully.

Skye broke out of her dream-like state. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, he was shocked at first, as if he couldn't believe it and then he told me what he was feeling. He's feeling worried and excited at the same time but honestly I feel the same as neither of us knows anything about babies."

"Don't worry 'bout that as there's still a lot of time to go until the baby comes? So do you want a boy or a girl? Have you decided on names? Oooh, have you picked paint for the nursery? And what about clothes?" continued Maddy quickly.

Suddenly Skye felt alarmed and she was sure that her face displayed her feelings as Maddy gulped and said: "OK, just forget everything I've said today besides when I congratulated you!"

"I just realised that having a baby is a big deal and we haven't prepared anything" wailed Skye. "What're we going to do? We've only got six months to learn everything."

_Oh crap,_ thought Maddy. _I made a pregnant woman cry. No, I made Lucas Taylor's pregnant wife cry! That's even worse than making anyone else cry. Just as he started to like me and now do this! He'll kill me!_

"Oh Skye, sweetie, we're all here for you. Your mom, my mom and me. We'll all help you out. Promise."

**xXx**

Lucas & Skye's house:

"Skye", called out Lucas wearily as he entered their house that evening, tired from his day. "I'm home."

No answer came from her.

He knew that she was home because he'd met Maddy Reynolds on his way back; she'd looked at him guiltily and mentioned that she'd met Skye earlier and said that she was at home. Mrs Reynolds' knew about the baby and didn't know if she should tell Lucas that she knew. Maddy said that Skye wasn't feeling that well so she'd gone back to her house.

Lucas shook his head, silently laughing at his theory. People weren't afraid of him anymore, were they? Nahh, they weren't. He must have just imagined it when Maddy had looked at him with worry.

"Skye?" he called again. "Wife, where are you?"

"In here", answered a hoarse voice, coming from the washroom.

He tentatively knocked at the door. "Can you let me in?"

"No", came Skye's voice decisively through the wooden door.

Lucas sighed. "Come on Bucket, open the door sweetheart. Maddy said that you weren't feeling well."

"I don't care what Maddy said!"

"Bucket…"

"Don't 'Bucket' me, Lucas. I'm not opening the door to you and I am not coming out of here."

Jeez, thought Lucas. What did I do to deserve this?

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

The door suddenly burst open and Lucas tumbled into the bathroom, as he'd been leaning onto the door. The sight before him was not a pretty one. Skye Taylor sat on the floor, her legs crossed together and her eyes were puffy red.

"This is what's wrong", she indicated to herself.

Lucas steadied himself, observing her. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"You…don't…know…what…you're…saying", she said in between her sobs.

He kneeled down to her level and looked her dead in the eye. "Tell me what's worrying you. Don't say it's anything because surely something is bothering you."

The thing about their relationship was that they both knew when the other was troubled by something and didn't or couldn't speak about it. So it became an unspoken decision that when Skye was upset about something, Lucas would make sure that she told him and vice versa. This was one of those times.

"How will I manage a baby?" she asked. "What if there isn't one baby but there are two or three? Twins or triplets, huh? Babies are tiny with tiny little bodies but cries that could keep the entire colony awake at night."

Lucas could practically imagine what she was saying and it honestly sounded like a scary image. He didn't know anything about being a father seeing as he'd had issues with his own father for almost half his life. The rational adult in him was trying to calm him that he could manage, she could manage and together, they would both manage whatever was thrown their way.

"You're right", he agreed. "You wouldn't be able to manage."

Skye's eyes popped open. "What d'you…"

He cut her short. "You won't be able to manage twins or triplets all alone and that's why I'll be there right by your side to share the burden."

"No you won't. You'll go off and get yourself killed by a dino."

"Not this again! I thought we had the 'Lucas, don't get eaten by dino' conversation a couple of days ago."

"What do you know about taking care of a baby?" she asked abruptly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all", he answered shamefully.

"I love babies because they're cute and well, I don't even know anything about them. I mean what would we do if the baby or babies can't burp or eats a bug?"

"Firstly Skye, any child of mine would be smart enough to not eat a bug. And as for when this burping issue could possibly arrive, you just pat the kid on the back so he or she can calm down. Secondly, let's clear everything up tomorrow. Let's head to the Infirmary and confirm whether we're having one, two, three or four."

She looked shocked. "Two, three or four? No way! I'm tiny; my body can carry that many babies."

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe one kid is enough for now."

** Do you like this story so far? Do you think that Skye & Lucas are having one baby, twins, triplets or quadruplets? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)**

Skye Tate Taylor impatiently sat in Dr. Shannon's newly re-modeled office. She was tapping her foot against the floor, awaiting Lucas's arrival from a quick meeting with his father. Elisabeth tried to hide her smile as she took in the young woman sitting before her.

On Skye's face was an expression that you'd only get to see on an expecting mother's face. She was excited at the prospect of finding about her unborn child and at the same time, worried in case anything would go wrong. It had only been a while back when Elisabeth had confirmed that yes; Skye was to have a baby but she hadn't given any other details besides that.

Skye sighed. Elisabeth patted her shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry", she said brightly. "It's not as if Lucas is outside the colony, that you're worrying about him. He's talking to the Commander and will get here as soon as he's done." Well, that's what Jim said when he'd popped into say that Lucas was occupied and would be running slightly late.

Skye took a look at her watch. "He's thirty minutes late! He promised he wouldn't ruin this."

"It's okay", replied Lis soothingly. "Jim did worse than being half an hour later when I went to my first OB appointment. By the time he arrived there, I'd already found out the gender of our baby and he'd missed out on seeing Josh in his earliest stages. I wanted to wait for him to get there but in those days, things like appointments were scheduled and the doctor would have had me skip it if I'd insisted on waiting."

And Elisabeth was right. In 2132, when she and Jim found out that they were expecting, laws were strict. She was a doctor too but Population Control kept matters like these right under their noses. If she'd refused to find out without her husband, they would have cancelled her appointment for that day and she would get another one by the time she would have entered her third trimester.

"Why was Mr Shannon held up?" asked Skye.

Elisabeth's smile faltered. "There was a break-in downtown in Chicago and Jim was called on duty even though he'd asked the chief for a couple of hours off that afternoon."

"Oh."

~xXx~

A few minutes later, Lucas rushed into Elisabeth's office, completely out of breath.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Skye, her voice full of relief. "You're here."

Lucas nodded. "Sorry 'bout the long wait but my Dad doesn't shut up once he starts talking", he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. After Lucas and Commander Taylor re-connected, the old man couldn't get enough of spending time and talking to his son. He wanted to forget all those years that had spent while fighting and let go of their differences and even now, after all these years once he started talking to Lucas, he kept on talking, regardless of what the topic was. But that afternoon wasn't exactly a social visit, it was an official meeting.

Skye smiled slightly. "That's okay. I'm glad that you're here now", she said.

Elisabeth cleared her throat. "Ahem… Since you're both here, let's get on with things. Skye, I need you to lay on the clinic bed and left the top of your shirt", she said.

Skye proceeded forward into the consulting room and laid onto the bed, lifting her shirt and revealing the small bump on her belly. Elisabeth applied some jelly-like substance onto the young woman's stomach and then started up the sonogram machine.

"You're twelve weeks along, Skye", she began. "The fetus now measures to an estimate of about 2.5 inches from crown to rump. He or she weighs between three-tenths of an ounce and half an ounce. It has fully formed tooth buds to toenails, and your baby's job now is to continue getting larger and stronger for the rest of your pregnancy. With the most critical development behind the fetus, the chance of miscarriage drops considerably after this week."

Skye and Lucas both listened intently, their faces visibly flinching at the word 'miscarriage.' Knowing that their baby was safe made them both happy but the chance of having a miscarriage scared them. In the short time after finding out about Skye's pregnancy, they had both come to dearly love their unborn child.

Elisabeth indicated at the sonogram. "That's your baby", she said softly.

A tear poured out of Skye's eye and she rubbed at it hastily. "It's so small!" she muttered. "So small."

On the other hand, Lucas was having mixed emotions. This was real proof that his wife was carrying his child and that in six short months they would be parents, responsible to take care of another life in this world. For the last couple of days, he felt as if they weren't living in reality… sure, he had noticed the growing bump on Skye's stomach but he hadn't actually gotten used to the idea of being a father. He desperately wanted to do well when the time came but it was making him nervous too.

"Wow", he choked out. "That's amazing."

Dr Shannon smiled encouragingly. "Yes it is. The first time is always the most important one and even though you'll have many more appointments to come, this one counts the most. Today is the day you saw your baby and this makes it so much more real, doesn't it?" she asked.

"It does", agreed Lucas while Skye's eyes were transfixed on the screen.

Elisabeth turned off the sonogram machine and handed Skye a disposable towel to wipe the gel. Then she headed out of the consulting room, with the Taylors right behind her. She took a seat behind her desk and requested Skye and Lucas to settle down.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked. "Don't hesitate in asking me anything."

"When can we find out the baby's sex?" said Skye.

"You'll get to find out when you're eighteen to twenty weeks along your pregnancy when you're in your second trimester", answered Elisabeth. Then she paused for a moment and then continued: "**:** The nausea and your energy will start to improve. You could experience occasional headaches, dizziness and fatigue as result of hormonal changes. Since this is your first baby, you'll get to decide when you want to start wearing maternity clothes but I advise that you should wear whatever makes you comfortable."

xXx

"Lucas", said Skye as she sat in the living room, watching Lucas work on his plex. "You were wrong, y'know? We're only having one baby. I was worried for no reason that we could have more than one in a go. I mean we could have but…" Her voice trailed off.

Lucas tore away from what he was working on. "I guess you're right, Bucket. One is perfect for us." Then he resumed back to his plex.

Skye looked at Lucas as he strained to work on some kind of formula. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and he looked very handsome indeed. She hoped that their baby would inherit many of Lucas's traits and with these thoughts on her mind, she snuggled next to her husband and fell asleep on the couch, her hands tenderly placed on her bump.

**A/n: So sorry for the long wait. It won't happen again. I promise. **

**Please review this chapter to let me know you're still reading this and haven't given up on it.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Skye walked to the market and began to fill her basket with things that she needed back at home. She hadn't been feeling so good that morning, and when Lucas suggested that she go out for a walk, she agreed.

He'd insisted on accompanying her but she glared at him, saying that she wasn't sick. She was pregnant. She didn't need him to go everywhere with her. She was perfectly capable of managing on her own, thank you very much. But Lucas, being the insistent man that he was did not or maybe could not take 'no' for an answer.

He reasoned that it was his day off and he didn't want to spend it holed up at their house when he had the alternative of being with her. He gave her those deadly puppy dog eyes of his and she couldn't help but give in to his demand.

It wasn't a big deal, was it? They were only going down to the market place… what kind of problem could arise over there?

~xXx~

She bent over to take a closer look at an ornament when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned over to see who it was and smiled when she saw that it was none other than Josh Shannon.

Josh smiled at her and took a closer look at her. "Skye!" he said. "Where have you been for so long? I haven't seen you in forever."

She stepped away from the stall and said, "Hey Josh. Where do you think I've been all this time? You mister, are the one who doesn't have time for his friends anymore."

"Oh? I'm being blamed?" he cocked an eyebrow and playfully placed both his arms on his waist.

She shook her head and swatted him away playfully. But when she spoke, her voice was dead serious. "Yeah. You're the one who decided to become a soldier, dude. And since this is a new gig, you're always out of the colony."

Josh thought this over. "Hmm, maybe you're right", he said guiltily. "It's been a couple of days since I got back from OTG and I should've come over to meet you."

Skye nodded. "Yes. You should've Shannon but you were probably busy hooking up with all the single ladies."

Josh chuckled. "I should be offended with you labeling me as some sorta player but I'm not. You're lucky that I like you Tate, otherwise I would've been really hurt."

Skye bit her lip. Their conversation was about to take a turn away from playful banter. Usually, she could talk with Josh for hours without it getting uneasy or awkward but whenever he called her 'Tate', she couldn't help but feel a bit angry at him.

It wasn't that she had any issue with her father's surname; in fact she was proud of it. The thing that bothered her was that Josh did it on purpose. He didn't like Lucas. He loathed him and hated that fact that Skye was married to the other man. Instead of acknowledging that Lucas had changed for the better and become Skye's other half, Josh pretended that they weren't together at all.

"Josh…" she started in a disapproving voice.

"Skye…" he mimicked in the same tone. "Loosen up, woman. It's all in good fun. You know that don't you?"

"Is it?" she shot back.

"Well duh. You know I only say it 'cause you get all riled up and I love to bother ya. Okay, that's a lie. I do it 'because I really don't like that sorry excuse of a man you call a husband."

He said it in such a casual manner that Skye couldn't help but want to stomp her foot on Josh's. She wondered where Lucas had disappeared to and hoped that he wouldn't get back in time to see her in a fight with her friend.

She stood up to full height and folded her arms across her chest. "Josh Shannon, I've told you a million times that I can't bear to hear you talk about Lucas like that. That shit doesn't go well with me. And if you want to keep our friendship intact, you'll pay heed to my final warning and keep that mouth of yours in control."

Josh wasn't paying attention to what she just said. Instead he was focused on her stomach with wide eyes and disgusted look on his face. "What the hell is that?" he spat out, pointing at the tiny bump.

Skye blinked. "What do you think smartass?" she sarcastically said.

_Flashback: Two and a half years ago._

_Skye sat in front of the Shannons' house. It was late at night and all the lights were out. She was seated on the front porch with her head propped on her hands and a feeling of anxiety falling over her. _

_That morning Lucas left to go on an overnight trip to one of the outposts with Dr. Wallace and she was supposed to be at her house with her mother. But she couldn't go to sleep. Not without telling her best friend her news._

_She wanted to barge in and tell Josh that she was engaged. She wanted to get it off her chest and relax, knowing that Josh's reaction was out of the way. _

_But she couldn't. She couldn't find it in her to enter the Shannon house._

_Lucas proposed to her a few weeks before and she was beyond ecstatic that he was ready for the next step and that he wanted to marry her. She was happy; she really was; so she wanted to let Josh know as well._

_At this point, the only people who knew of the engagement were Deborah Tate, Commander Taylor, Josh's sister Maddy and her boyfriend Mark Reynolds._

_It wasn't a secret. It was just that they hadn't gotten to tell everyone._

_She heard the front door open and saw Josh stumble out sleepily._

"_It's one p.m Skye. Watcha doin' here?" he said with a yawn. "I woke up and saw you sitting out here and kinda freaked out. Everything OK?"_

_She stood up. "I'm engaged."_

_Josh swallowed. "Excuse me? What did you say?"_

"_I'm engaged", she repeated._

"_To whom?"_

"_Lucas of course."_

_He couldn't believe this. He didn't think of it as a big deal when Skye and Lucas got into a relationship a while back. He thought that it was a silly little fling and Skye would get tired of Lucas and break up with him. He didn't know that they were this serious and heading for marriage. Marriage was life-long commitment and it wasn't a small deal. It was a serious matter._

_He couldn't accept this because deep down inside Josh Shannon loved Skye Tate. He loved her but he just hadn't realised this as yet and neither did she know that he had such feelings for her. Sure, they kissed when they were teenagers but that was merely a kiss to her. Nothing else._

"_You're shitting me?"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking?"_

"_I don't fucking know. Are you pregnant?"_

"_What?" exclaimed Skye._

_Josh nodded. "You're marrying him because you're having his spawn, aren't you? Lucas Taylor doesn't know the meaning of marriage! He's only doing this so no one finds out that he got you pregnant out of wedlock!"_

_Skye gaped at him. "What the fuck, Josh? I'm not pregnant."_

"_Then why are you marrying him?" he demanded._

"_Because I love him!" _

Back to present day:

"You're knocked up with the devil's child", exclaimed Josh in horror.

Skye was close to punching him at this remark. "You", she said in deadly calm voice while she took a deep breath. "Are an asshole Josh. You can't see me happy, can you? You always ruin everything!"

With that being said, Skye stormed away.

**A/n: Please review to lemme know you're still here.**

**My finals start from 27****th**** April, so I'll be busy for a few days but intend to finish up this story soon as I can.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Are you Team Skye and Lucas?**

**OR**

**Team Skye and Josh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A short but early update.**

The door to the Taylors' house creaked open and Lucas entered to see his wife pacing the hallway with a look of anger plastered on her face.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes softened a bit when she saw that it was her husband and not Josh. If it hadn't been Lucas, she would've thrown a vase at him.

She really wanted to vent about how Josh had said such terrible things to her but she knew that Lucas wasn't the type to sit around and not do anything. If he'd find out that Skye had been hurt by Josh, he wouldn't care of what would happen next. He'd simply rush over to the soldiers' barracks and beat the crap out of the soldier.

She forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm just walking around."

"Where did you disappear to? I was looking for you all over the market."

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come back home."

He was worried now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she answered back. "I'm fine."

"But… you said you're not feeling well!" he exclaimed in confusion. "And now you're fine."

She shrugged. "Blame it on the hormones."

~xXx~

_Flashback:_

_Skye walked outside the command center after her lunch with Commander Taylor. She was in a good mood that day. The weather was perfect. She didn't have to work at the infirmary, the colony was safe and she didn't have a single worry in the world until…_

_She felt someone walking behind her. And she didn't even have to check to see who it could be. She knew for a fact that there could be only one person who would follow her._

_Lucas Taylor._

_She didn't stop. In fact she planned to pretend that she didn't know that he was there. He probably had a reason for walking behind her so sooner or later, he'd come forward to talk._

_And she fully intended to be nice to him. He did save her life after all and they were kind of… sort of becoming friends! Josh wasn't thankful but she was because truth is, she would have been dead if it weren't for Lucas._

_She was already back at the house she and her mother lived in when he called out her name._

"_Hey Skye!" he shouted._

_Ah. He finally makes his presence known._

"_Yeah?" she answered back._

_He made his way towards her and looked her straight in the eye. "I was thinking", he said._

"_You're always thinking, you're a mad scientist after all!" she joked._

_He made a face. "Ugh. Whatever. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me?"_

_Her jaw almost fell to the ground. How was this possible? Lucas freaking Taylor was asking her, Skye Tate out for dinner. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Could you repeat that?" she asked quietly."I just thought I heard you ask me if I want to have dinner with you. Are you joking?"_

_He looked flustered. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed", he said before starting to walk away in the other direction._

_Huh? What? He WAS serious._

_She ran behind him. "Lucas, wait!"_

_But he didn't look back._

_So she ran even faster until she caught up with him."YES", she said out of breath._

"_Yes?" he repeated._

_She shrugged. "It's just a dinner date, right? It'll be fun! I'd love to go."_

"_Great", he said with a smirk._

~xXx~

Skye stumbled out of the bathroom, gripping her stomach with one hand and her back with the other. She'd spent yet another hour puking her day's food in the toilet and she didn't feel any good.

Her feet hurt and her back was aching while her stomach felt really queasy. She patted her bump and sat on the kitchen stool and planted her heavy head against the counter.

Lucas silently entered and handed her a glass of cold water and began to rub her back. "Drink this", he ordered. "It'll make you feel better."

She wanted to scoff at him. Nothing could make her feel better at that moment. She felt terrible. All because of morning sickness.

She accepted the water and drank it slowly before leaning back on the counter. Lucas effortlessly lifted her off her feet and carried her back to their bedroom.

He put her in bed and slid in next to her, hiding under the thin covers. She hid her face onto his chest and stared at their wedding picture across the room and wondered what would happen next.

She was worried, not because Josh was being an idiot but because she was scared of being a parent. She was almost five months along now and in two weeks or so, they'd go back to Dr. Shannon and find out the sex of the baby.

The bump on her stomach was solid proof that in a few months she was going to be a mother but to find out the gender, which would make it so much more real.

She didn't know much about babies but she couldn't take care of her own son or daughter if she didn't learn. Skye made it her mission to learn about babies as much as she could and by the time, their baby would born, she'd be ready to be a good mom.

**I forgot to mention this earlier but you guys have definitely already noticed: the characters are very OOC (out of character) in this story but anyway, that's the fun of fan fiction isn't it? **

**Fan fiction is the world of pretend ;)**

**Review this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

"She's too bloody grumpy all the time!" complained Lucas to his father as they drove out of the colony in the Commander's rover. "I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few months with her."

Nathaniel chuckled. "What's Skye done this time, son?" he asked good humouredly.

Lucas snorted. "What hasn't she done? She's driving me crazy. By the time the kid arrives, I'll be a complete mad man. Speaking of mad men, you should really consider building a mental institution in the colony."

The Commander made a face. "Don't say that." He focused on driving for a minute before turning back to his son. "She's your wife and since you got her into this situation, you'll have to man up and deal with it. Her tantrums will get on your nerves and she'll most likely get on yours but you've got to be considerate."

That morning Skye burst into tears when Lucas was going. She cried that he did not care about her or the baby and that he didn't want either one of them. She asked him for a few suggestions for baby names: both boy and girl so that they could have something picked out before their baby was born.

Lucas made a foolish mistake and told Skye that he didn't have time at the moment and he needed to go meet his father so that they could head out on a survey at Outpost Five.

Skye took his words in the wrong way and blamed him for not caring about her and being selfish. To cut a long story short, the two got into a huge fight.

Lucas looked out of the rover and let out a sigh. "Who said becoming a parent was this hard?" he grumbled.

This comment earned a small smile from Nathaniel. He said, "I remember when your Mother and I found out that you were coming. We were both so excited. We weren't newly-weds like you and Skye, but it was still a shock for us. A good surprise."

The younger Taylor didn't reply.

"As soon as we got to know that you were a boy, Ayani immediately decided on your name. She didn't even ask me for a suggestion and settled on 'Lucas'", continued the Commander. "I had a few names on mind as well but Ayani", he shook his head. "She wasn't going to listen."

Lucas felt a bit pained at which direction the conversation was heading. It hurt him so much to think of his loving mother and how he lost her at the tender age of fourteen. Although, it was saddening to hear his father's memories, it was also good to learn something new about his mother. Something that he did not know before.

So he didn't voice his feelings and continued listening to his father.

After a while, they reached the Outpost and got out to take a view.

"Dad?" called out Lucas to his father who was at a few feet distance from him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry", rushed out Lucas.

"For what?" asked Nathaniel in genuine surprise.

Lucas looked down. "I know that I haven't been a good son and I've hurt you a lot over the last few years. What I did was really dumb and even though I didn't realize that then, I've learnt my lesson now…"

"You don't have to say this."

"I want to. I've never told you that I'm sorry about all the misery caused by my actions. I knew that I wasn't doing the right thing but I… I… just couldn't stop. I was an idiot blinded by the truth and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry", he said quietly.

"Lucas. You're my son and that doesn't matter to me. It never did. You're a good person and I'm proud to call you my son. Truth be told, your rebellion came as an eye opener to me and I learnt that I hadn't been the most attentive parent I could've been and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you feel guilty for what happened in Somalia."

Lucas nodded. "We both made mistakes, didn't we?" he said.

"Yes we did." Then Nathaniel cleared his throat. "But these mistakes; they've made us who we are today and I think that we shouldn't dwell on the happenings of the past. We can't forget but we can move forward and as a result, we become better people."

"What if I have a son and he turns out like me too?" asked Lucas bitterly. "I was a pathetic, failure of a son and wouldn't it be ironic if my kid turns out just like me?"

"Son, I can't guarantee what kind of person your son or daughter will turn out to be but you'll be there to guide him or her. You will be there at every step and you won't fail as a parent! You and Skye will raise your child to be the best and most kind person possible. My grand-kid will have your brains and his Momma's looks. There's no doubt that the next generation of Taylors is destined to do well in life."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucas?" asked Skye. They sat together in their kitchen and were eating breakfast. Both their minds were occupied elsewhere as that was the day they would get to find out the sex of the baby. The last few doctor's appointments went well and Elisabeth said that all was going normally and there was no reason to fret. Skye and Lucas were first time parents so they were still slightly worried.

"Yeah?" answered Lucas absentmindedly. "You were saying something?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" said Skye, placing a hand on her growing belly. Five months into the pregnancy, she still couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother. It felt surreal although the baby's movements were evidence enough that new life was growing inside of her.

Lucas eyes met hers and he smiled. "I wouldn't mind either", he said. "Having a son would be amazing and so would a daughter. But I've got to admit, having a boy would be easier."

"Why do you think that?"

His smile faltered. "Imagine all the boys I'd have to chase away because my daughter would be as beautiful as her mother. I'm a good looking guy and any kid of mine with the mixture our DNA is bound to be completely awesome."

"Completely awesome?" repeated Skye with a laugh. "Lucas Taylor, you've got the vocabulary of a fifteen year old and you are so full of yourself."

He didn't bother to deny it. He smirked. "I know Bucket. You are a lucky woman, love. You've got me as your husband!"

"Oh. I know I'm lucky."

"But anyway", he went on. "I can't wait to find out."

~X~

Skye lifted the top of her shirt and Elisabeth Shannon put gel onto her stomach. The baby's small form showed up on the screen and the sight warmed the parents-to-be's hearts. It was an incredible feeling to watch the little person they created out of love.

"Do you want to know the gender?" asked Lis.

Skye and Lucas nodded eagerly.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations! You're having… a baby boy!"

~X~

Sky was unable to contain her happiness. She was going to have a boy. An adorable baby boy. So many thoughts went through her mind and she wondered whether her son would look like her or Lucas. Would he have his father's eyes or his mother's? She was really excited at the prospect of meeting her son in four months.

After the appointment ended, the couple headed back to their house and planned to spend some time alone but was interrupted when Mark Reynolds arrived at their doorstep and said that the Commander demanded to see Lucas right that minute. Lucas didn't want to leave the comfort of his wife's arms but he had to go see what his father required.

All the way to the command center, Lucas muttered swear words under his breath. He wanted to be with Skye and his father just had to spoil his good mood.

Mark watched Lucas in amusement. "I told Commander Taylor you wouldn't want to come", he said. "But he was relentless."

Lucas made a face. "He's getting more demanding in his old age", he commented. "Do you know what the emergency is?"

Mark shrugged. "He didn't say. All he said was: 'Reynolds, go get that son of mine ASAP. Drag him by his neck if you have to but bring him here.' Then Mr. Shannon glared at me from the corner of the room and I came to you. Running."

"In the first few months of your courtship to Maddy, it was understandable that you were scared of her father but you've married her now. And yet, you still call your father-in-law 'Mr. Shannon'?

"He's a scary man!" exclaimed Mark. "I want to have kids someday and that's that not possible if he decides to kill me for being rude or something."

"Sounds reasonable", snickered Lucas. "I never thought of you as the type who gets easily intimidated, Mark. Guess I was wrong."

Someone cleared their throat to get the two men's attention and it was none other than Mark's 'scary' father-in-law Sheriff Shannon himself. Mark's eyes widened and he paled visibly as he wondering how much Jim had heard.

Sadly, Jim heard everything. After all, nothing went past Terra Nova's sheriff.

"Mark", Jim addressed his son-in-law with narrowed eyes. "You're dismissed for today, Corporal. You can go home now."

"Yessir!" the soldier all but saluted before scurrying away.

Then Jim turned to Lucas. "I haven't had the chance to congratulate you about your impending father, son." He shook his head. "I'm happy for you and Skye and I honestly believe you'll be great parents." He patted Lucas's shoulder, said good-bye and then left himself.

Lucas entered his father's office and scanned the room for Nathaniel Taylor. "Dad, what's going on?" he said.

The Commander stood face to face with his son. "I'm disappointed in you", he said seriously.

Those words were like a blow to Lucas's stomach. "What did I do?" he spluttered. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"Shame on you, boy. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other anymore."

"We don't!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Elisabeth Shannon told me that you and Skye stopped by at her clinic today. Apparently you were supposed to find out about the kid's gender. Am I right?"

Lucas burst into laughter and was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his ribs to support himself. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked in between chuckles. "God, I was worried for a second there. Jeez Dad, you gave me a scare."

Nathaniel glared at Lucas. "So aren't you going to tell me?"

"Boy. He's a boy."

**What do you think? Are you happy that the baby is a boy? Do you think we can cross 50 reviews with this chapter? The next update will be really soon. I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

Josh Shannon felt terrible. He came to the conclusion that he was a terrible person who screwed up big time by being a jerk to his one best friend, Skye. She was a married woman who was expecting a child with her husband whom she happened to love. But that didn't matter to Josh. He finally understood why he didn't really like Lucas. It hit him that he was in love with Dr. Taylor's wife.

But it was too late and she'd already slipped out of his hands. If only he could have realized his feelings earlier he might have had her and wouldn't have been in this situation. If he'd acted on his feelings, Skye would have been married to him and they would have been about to experience parenthood together.

There's a saying: 'You don't miss what you have, until it's gone.' This applies to Josh.

He sat in his former workplace, Boylan's Bar and drowned his sorrows with a beer. He thought of going back to the barracks when the person he hated the most came into his view. He let out a groan when he saw that Lucas was entering. One look at the happy father-to-be's face and Josh cursed him to the deepest pit of hell.

Jealousy was a bitch.

It was around 9:30 at night. Lucas wasn't alone and with him, were a group of friends, including Josh's own brother-in-law, Mark. Sergeant Max Underwood and Dr. Tim Brandon were present as well.

The last time Lucas and Josh were in the bar at the same time was years ago when Lucas was still on the other side. There had been a confrontation and it hadn't been pretty. Quite the opposite actually.

Josh decided to do something that moment. He planned to go over to Lucas's table and speak to the other man.

Sergeant Underwood talked about his five year old son Joshua and gave Lucas a few pointers on taking care of babies. Dr. Brandon laughed and said that he had no idea how to raise kids as he didn't have any siblings and he didn't have any plans to ever get settled down and start a family.

Lucas was about to add something when he was interrupted by Josh.

"Can I have a word with you?" asked Josh.

"About what?" said Lucas slightly surprised.

"Let's take this outside."

~X~

"Well Shannon, we're out now", said Lucas. "What do you have to say? This better be worth my time."

Josh faced him. "Look", he began. "We haven't ever been on good terms and I've always hated you. And I still do! But what I said to Skye in the market was completely stupid and I want to apologize to her. However… she isn't talking to me."

"What did you say to her?" asked Lucas sharply.

Shit. "She didn't tell you?" exclaimed Josh. "Er… I… Anyway, I've been a real jerk to you in while you haven't done anything to provoke me in the last few years and you've got every right to hate me and want to punch me. I mean, what kind of man would be okay with his wife's best friend being in love with said wife?"

Lucas's eyes narrowed. "I thought so! I always suspected you but I hoped I was wrong."

There was an awkward silence as they faced each other and Lucas glared at Josh and seemed as if he was about to hurt him.

Mark walked out and was relieved to see that both men were still standing and hadn't killed off the other. "Everything OK?" he asked in concern.

Josh nodded. "Yeah. We're just talking. You can go back in."

"You sure?" said Mark as he turned to look at Lucas. "I don't want to end up losing my job if the Commander and Sheriff's sons get into a fight outside the bar on a Friday night."

"We'll be fine", said Lucas.

Mark still didn't look convinced but he had no other choice but to move away. "I hope so", he muttered to himself.

"So does this clear things up?" asked Josh as soon as Mark was out of hearing distance.

Lucas snorted. "You apparently had a fall out with Skye. Then you confess that you love her. And you've also forgotten that she's married to me. And you expect me to be glad that you've brought this out into the open?"

Josh sighed and said," I didn't think I could ever fall for her a couple of years ago. I never planned it but it did happen. There's nothing I can do to change anything."

"Damn right", growled Lucas as he seethed with anger. "She's having my kid and she clearly loves me. You're right Shannon; there isn't anything you can do to win her over. It's too bloody late. She loves me!"

Josh looked away and focused on the star filled sky. "For what it's worth Taylor, she does love you. A lot. She's happy too and who am I to make any judgments as long as she wants this with you?"

~X~

The next morning Lucas paced the hall of his house as he thought over all that had gone down the night before. He hated the fact that Josh had certain feelings for Skye. Even though he knew that Skye didn't love Shannon in the same way he couldn't stop jealousy from rising in him.

All he wanted to do was wake Skye and demand to know what Josh had said to her in the market and why hadn't she told him. Secrets weren't a good thing, were they?

He wasn't going to disturb a pregnant woman's sleep because that wouldn't be a smart move for him. So he opted pacing.

After an hour of worrying and internal debate, Lucas decided not to ask Skye as he didn't want to get into an argument with her. He'd have to leave it for the time being and ask her later.

Skye stumbled out of the bedroom and went over to her husband. "What's wrong?" she said. "You look upset."

"I'm not", he said with a small smile. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When do you leave for work today?" she questioned.

"I've got a few minutes."

Her smile widened. "Great", she said with a twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and led him back to their room. "A few minutes is all we need."

~X~

_Flashback:_

"_Do you need any help with the paperwork?" asked Lucas._

"_No", answered the Commander. "I can handle it myself."_

"_Oh-kay", shrugged Lucas. "Then can I leave? I have a meeting with someone."_

"_That someone being Skye Tate?" _

_Uh-oh. Lucas hadn't told his father about his relationship with Skye and now that the old man was aware of what was going on, he wasn't going to be pleased about being kept in the dark._

"_What are you doing with that girl?" Nathaniel went on, his voice increasing in volume. "Did you think I'd never find out that my son is fooling around with my practically adopted daughter? What the hell are you doing Lucas?"_

"_Dad…", said Lucas. "Let me explain."_

"_It's too late for explanations!" shouted his father. "It's simple enough. You're going to break her heart into pieces and then what'll happen? Let her be. Out of all the females in the colony, why would you choose the one you previously manipulated and tricked into doing your dirty work?"_

"_I'm crazy about her. I'm in love." That sounded simple enough too._

"_You love her?" asked Nathaniel. "You really love her?"_

"_More than you can imagine", said Lucas. "She makes me happy and I don't deserve to have someone like her. She's amazing and I, I've been an arrogant and self centered idiot my whole life. She makes me want to be a better person and I feel worthless around her because she's incredibly selfless but I can't be separated from her either."_

"_You do love her", mused Nathaniel. "After all that happened, I never thought I'd see the day my boy would find love."_

"_But I did."_

"_You did", said Nathaniel with a smile. _

**We haven't crossed 50 reviews yet. Can we do that with this chapter? Aren't you glad I updated so soon? Remember that every review counts as I truly love to hear your opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucas, we need to get clothes for the baby", said Skye as she and her husband walked arm in arm to her mother's house.

"We'll go to Nora in a few days", said Lucas. "She's bound to have baby clothes."

"Hmph", said Skye. "We'll see."

They entered Deborah Tate's house and were greeted by the woman herself. She made her daughter sit down as she believed that a pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet for too long. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked. "Is Lucas taking good care of you?"

"He's wonderful", assured Skye. "He's been taking care of both us."

"So what have you done so far? What are your plans?" inquired Deborah. "Ready for the baby?"

"Almost", said Lucas. "I'll be painting the spare room next week and we need to get a crib."

"Great. What else?"

"Uh. We need to get some toys, clothes, milk bottles and other things as well.

~X~

Nora Wallace, Dr. Malcolm Wallace's wife, was a creative woman who unlike her husband, wasn't interested in the world of science. She was thirty one years old (a few years junior than Malcolm) and had arrived on the tenth pilgrimage.

She was a no nonsense type of person and yet, she was madly in love with Malcolm. She had long black hair that went till her back, emerald green eyes and a slight tan.

Two years after her arrival in Terra Nova, she felt that something vital was missing in the settlement. Back in 2149, she'd lived in L.A all her life so she was used to fancy stores and shopping malls. That's why she decided to open up a clothing store called New Hope.

She, along with a few other women designed and stitched clothes for men, women, children and infants. So that day when Lucas and Skye Taylor entered her shop, she wasn't surprised to see them. After all, everyone knew that a new addition to the Taylor family was on the way.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" asked Nora courteously.

"Hi. We're here in search of clothes for the little one", said Skye, a hand placed on her stomach,

"You've come to the right place then, hon", said Nora as she headed to the back and brought out a selection of baby wear.

"We need things for a boy. Not a girl", said Lucas. "So you better take those girly frocks away otherwise my wife will try to convince me that it's alright for our son to wear frilly pink dresses."

"Lucas!" admonished Skye. "I wouldn't do that."

Her husband shrugged. "Knowing you dear wife of mine, anything is possible."

~X~

At night, Skye sat in bed with her legs crossed as she folded all the tiny garments she'd purchased that afternoon.

The baby rompers were so small and so were the booties, bips, knitted tees and shorts. Her heart filled with warmth as she looked at the clothes and imagined how her son would look like while wearing them.

"I can't wait to meet you", she whispered to her belly. "Mama loves you so much baby boy."

Lucas walked in on the sight of Skye talking to their son through her stomach. He smiled widely. If in the past, anyone had told him that he'd be happily married to Skye Tate and expecting a child with her, he would have considered that person a nutcase but now that he was with her, all he could think about how much his life had changed.

. He no longer had plans to overthrow his father's reign. He didn't have any evil intentions. He didn't want to change anything. It was all perfect the way it was and he couldn't picture himself being so happy anywhere else.

Lucas's life was a happy one now. He had an amazing wife who loved immensely and he loved her back. They were going to be parents soon enough and nothing could ruin his good mood.

He'd learnt to let go of all his previous anger and resentment and was a different person now. Every morning, he woke up next to the woman who loved him and was carrying his son. He was successful and the colonists respected him as he'd earned back their trust. And Lucas was truly grateful with everything he had.

He was grateful to have an ordinary life which happened to be filled with such great things.

**A/N: Doesn't the last bit make you feel all warm and fuzzy? A few more chapters left till I wrap this up for good.**

**Any suggestions for the Baby Boy Taylor's first name and middle name?**

**Do let me for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Is everything OK Maddy?" said Skye. She entered Mark and Maddy Reynolds' house. "Mark told me that you were having a breakdown and needed to talk to me."

No answer came.

Skye ventured into the living room and jumped with shock when a group of people yelled 'surprise'. "What's this?" she asked, taking in the sight of blue streamers, a pile of neatly wrapped gifts and all her female friends and acquaintances.

Maddy, Elisabeth, Deborah, Nora, Wash, Laura Reilly, Lucas's co-worker's Tim Brandon's wife Jessica, Tasha Guzman and ten year old Zoe and Leah Markos were there as well.

"Wow", whispered Skye. "This is so thoughtful of you guys. A baby shower? I didn't expect that."

Maddy beamed proudly. "It was all my idea!" she said. Then she turned to her mother and Deborah. "See? I was right. She didn't suspect a thing. This was a brilliant idea."

Skye smiled. "Thank you everyone. This is amazing."

~X~

Mark Reynolds and Lucas lifted the box full of wood pieces that were needed in assembling the baby's crib and took it inside the Taylors' house. Since the women were busy at the baby shower, they decided it was the ideal time to put together the crib. Which was a task easier said than done.

A while later:

"It's been two whole hours", complained Lucas. "Why can't we get this right?"

He and Mark sat on the floor in the baby's newly painted nursery.

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. I thought this was going to be easy and we would have been done with it in ten minutes max."

"This is stupid. Is there some sort of unspoken law that putting together a newborn's crib is a near impossible task?" groaned Lucas.

"It is", said Mark. "Though it's a bother right now, it'll be totally worth it when you see your son sleeping in it."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

~X~

Flashback: Three and a half years ago.

_"I want to tell you something Bucket", said Lucas. _

_Skye snuggled closer into her boyfriend's chest. She stifled a yawn as she was very tired and hadn't had much sleep the night before since she'd had a shift at the infirmary. "Yeah?" she said. "Be quick. I've gotta get back home in ten minutes. I'm eighteen years old but my Mom thinks that I still need a curfew."_

_Lucas planted a kiss on the top of his girl's head. "I never had a curfew when I was your age", he mused._

_"It's because your Dad trusted you."_

_"And look where that got him." He sounded bitter._

_"Oh shut it Grandpa. Don't ruin my mood right now by launching into speech about how you and the Commander never got along."_

_"Whp're you calling a grandpa?" said Lucas._

_"You. You're twenty five years old, aren't you?"_

_"I am." He bent down kissed her lips. "Would you let a grandpa do this?"_

_"No way in hell. I don't go for old dudes... you and I have a seven year age difference but it isn't like you're twenty years older than me, or something?"_

_"Putting that aside", said Lucas. "I was saying..." His voice trailed off._

_"Continue."_

_"Impatient one, aren't you?"_

_Skye made a face. "Just get on with it."_

_"I don't know if this is the right time or the right place. I mean, how does a person even know if it's the right time or place? We've been together for six months now and I don't if this it's too early to say this or if'ts too late. I just don't know. So that's why I'm just going to come out and say it."_

_"Oh kay."_

_"I love you Skye", he said almost as if he were afraid of what her response would be._

_"You do?" she exclaimed. _

_"A lot."_

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words!" shouted Skye. "What took you so long Lucas Taylor? Didn't you notice that I'm already in love with you, you idiotic man?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a time jump.**

Skye was six months along and so far her pregnancy had gone by smoothly. Apart from the morning sickness she had in the beginning, she was doing quite well.

"Help me up", she ordered Lucas. "I can't move."

Lucas extended a hand to her and brought her to her feet. "What will you do if you can't get up from the toilet seat one of these days?" he said.

"Then you'd have to get in there and assist me. It's the least you could do since you're the one who got me into this situation. It's your responsibility!"

He smirked. "It's not my fault you can't resist your husband who happens to be unbelievably good looking and well, you know you can't stay away. Sweetheart, you're to blame as much as me."

"Too much cockiness isn't good for your health", scolded Skye.

"If you say so, Bucket." He attempted to look innocent. "If you say so."

~X~

"What do you want to name him?" Lucas asked Skye as they sat on the floor in the baby's nursery, with Lucas's back against the wall and his wife leaned into him. His fingers moved up and down her stomach as they talked things over.

"Whatever you want", answered Skye. "I want you to choose."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I trust your judge-ment… most of the times."

"I haven't really thought this over. Give me some time and I'll let you know what I come up with."

"You've got three months so start thinking."

"I will."

~X~

"Hey kid", mumbled Lucas as he kissed Skye's stomach after she fell asleep that night. "This is your dad here and I just want to let you know that I can't wait to meet you. You're going to be an amazing kid and I'll be so proud of you. I love you son. Don't ever forget that because I won't. I promise to always take care of you and your mom and I'll never disappoint you."

In response to his father's words, the baby kicked his mother's belly.

~X~

Flashback:

"_Have you thought about us?" Skye asked Lucas. "Do you think we'll be together for the rest of our lives?"_

"_Of course we will", answered Lucas instantly. "I love you and you love me. We both love each other. Isn't that simple enough?"_

_Skye's eyes met his. "Sometimes love isn't enough." Her voice was light but there were hints of sadness to it. "People change."_

_Anger flashed through Lucas. "Is that what you think? Are you waiting for the day I'll revert back to my old self, Skye? Are you waiting for me to betray you? To hurt you?"_

_She was silent. "It would kill me if I lost you because of you."_

"_Because when I asked to meet you here today, there was an important matter I needed your opinion on." He took a deep breath, pushing all his anger out of his mind. He didn't want to be angry at Skye at that time when he was about to ask her a question._

"_Which is?" she asked._

"_Marriage", he answered as he held a ring with a gold band and a small diamond on it._

_Skye stared at it. "What about marriage?" _

"_Whether you'll marry me or not."_

"_Marry you?" Her eyes widened._

"_Is that a 'no?" Lucas sounded hurt._

_Skye placed her hands on her hips and faced him. "Um, was that a proposal?" she replied._

"_Nah…"_

_Her face fell. "Oh."_

"_This is a proposal", said Lucas dramatically. He went down on one knee and turned to face Skye. "Will you marry me Skye Tate? Even though you know I've done many wrong things, even though I've caused so much destruction, so much chaos and pain. You've forgiven me, haven't you? Do you love me enough to marry me? I know that I'm not good enough for you but I really don't care about stuff like that, I need you. Become my wife."_

~X~

"It's a good thing you're not having a daughter as your first kid", commented Sheriff Shannon in an offhand way.

"Excuse me?" said Lucas. What did Jim mean by that?

"You've got a temper worse than mine, Lucas", said Jim. "Imagine how you'd react once your daughter would have a boyfriend and you'd become one of the best man in her life. Not the one and only best man."

"You're saying that from experience?"

Jim cursed under his breath. "First Reynolds", he complained miserably. "And just when I was happy that my other daughter is going to live with me for at least another decade, Sam Marcos came into the picture."

"But Zoe is ten!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Exactly my point. I went to pick her up from school yesterday and I caught my youngest walking out with Samuel Marcos's hand in hers."

"They're just kids. It's not a big deal."

"It isn't now but it will be", insisted Jim. "Mark my words. When you'll have a daughter, you'll know exactly how it feels it to be me."

~X~

_Flashback:_

_1 year, 4 months ago._

"_I'm marrying Lucas Taylor", said Skye in disbelief._

"_Yeah. You are", said Tasha. "In thirty minutes, it'll be official."_

"_She's in shock", giggled Maddy, who had married Mark one month prior. "She's been saying that all morning. Pre-wedding nerves and all that."_

"_I'm going to be a wife", went on Skye._

_Tasha and Maddy nodded._

"_Are you scared?" asked Tasha._

"_Of Lucas or marriage?" said Skye. "Neither. I feel strange. I'm excited but at the same time, it doesn't feel as if it's real. After all, I used to hate this man not too long ago."_

"_That happens", said Maddy. "But you've got no reason to worry. He's changed now and you love him as much as he loves you. He's done horrible things in the past but you look past his bad point to focus on the good. Am I correct?"_

**So basically, there are roughly three more chapters left.**

**What do you think of this? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's another time jump. Skye is exactly nine months along.**

The next three months passed in a blur. Time passed by so quickly that before Skye and Lucas knew it, it was quite close for their son to be born. Skye was in the last trimester of her pregnancy and had a week before she gave birth. And for that reason, her husband took leave of work to deal with his wife's needs.**  
><strong>

"How much more time?" groaned Skye. She was impatient to meet her son.

Lucas smiled sympathetically. "He'll get here when he wants to. Give him a while to stay in there. It must be comfy."

Skye glared at him before turning to her stomach and placing both hands on it. "Don't listen to that Daddy of yours", she said. "Just get out here so you can meet Mommy."

Lucas stared at Skye. "It's kind of hard to believe we've gotten so far, haven't we?" he said, placing a hand on hers. "Who would have thought?"

"We've been through so much together. I guess this was also part of nature's grand plan."

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect."

Skye gasped. "Lucas, you jinxed it by saying that", she exclaimed. "Now anything bad can happen. What if something happens to the baby? Oh God, have you seen the statistics for stillbirths and complications in the final month of pregnancy? Anything can happen you foolish man. ANYTHING."

"But nothing is..." his voice trailed off.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from that mouth. Leave me alone!" said Skye as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" asked a confused Lucas. "Is it the hormones?"

A pillow went flying and hit Lucas directly in the face.

"I told you to go away!" shouted his wife. "You're such an inconsiderate man. Why did I ever marry you?"

Lucas shook his head and did as he was told. He didn't hold it against Skye for being so over emotional. He knew she was in a slightly fragile situation, what with hormones and what not.

~X~

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", called out Skye from the kitchen, where she sat sipping a strawberry milkshake. "The door's open."

Lucas had just left to pick up a few things from Dr. Wallace so Skye was all alone at their house.

A few moments later, Josh Shannon walked into Skye's view, a small smile tugging at his face. "Hey", he said. "How are you?"

"Hi", answered Skye coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize about everything."

"Go away. I'm not in a good mood so I don't want to talk to you."

"Should I beg for forgiveness?"

"No. You're not forgiven."

"Please. Skye Alexandria..." tried Josh.

"What's with using my full name? Are you my mother?" said Skye with the roll of her eyes. "Just go away Shannon."

"I talked to Lucas."

"You did? How come you're still alive?"

Josh crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't want to lose our friendship, Skye. You were my first ever friend in Terra Nova and you'll always be my best friend."

"But you hate my husband."

"Not as much as I used to. I've learnt that I've got to let go of the past and stop being such a moron. Especially to Lucas. Kara's dead, Skye and nothing can change that fact. I need to grow up and the first step of doing that is, stop blaming Lucas because he's changed and as much as I hate to admit it, he's a good guy now."

"Help me out of this chair", commanded Skye.

"Just sit there. It's OK."

"No. I want to get out of the house and talk to you in the fresh air. I'm dying in here."

Josh helped Skye onto her feet and they walked out into the open. It was early in the evening and the sun was starting to go down. There weren't that many people out and about and there was some sort of silence in the air. It was scenes like these that reminded everyone of how beautiful Terra Nova truly is.

"So?" said Josh. "We're back to normal?"

"You wish Shannon", muttered Skye.

Josh's smile was wiped off his face. "I said I'm sorry."

"Are you really? Or are you saying that to get me back?"

"Both. I'm sorry and I want my friend back."

Skye placed a hand on her back. "Ow", she said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Skye's face twisted in pain. "I've been having these sort of contractions all day."

They were both quiet for a minute before Skye let out a small shriek and a pool of water collected at her feet.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Josh as he jumped away from her.

Skye froze. She grabbed Josh my his collar and refrained herself from screaming. "My water broke."

"You peed."

"NO DOOFUS. THE BABY'S COMING!"

**So who's excited for the next chapter? ;)**

**The baby IS coming, people. He's coming!**

**Lemme know what you think...**


	15. Chapter 15

Liam Michael Taylor was delivered to Skye Taylor by Dr. Elisabeth Shannon after eight and a half hours of labour at 2: 12 am.

He was eight pounds in weight, with his mother's eyes and all the rest were his father's physical features. He was pinkish, healthy and by far, the most beautiful baby his parents had ever seen. Both Skye and Lucas were in awe of their son. He'd arrived after a long period of waiting and now that he was with them, they couldn't remember what life was like before his entrance to the world.

As soon as Skye's water broke, Josh walked her to his mother's clinic. He did his best not to panic but despite his effort to remain calm, he ended up screaming at whoever came his way.

Elisabeth wasn't in her clinic when her son and patient arrived but she came over as soon as she was paged for. She told Josh not to worry and that she was taking things over. The only thing she requested of him was to trace Lucas's whereabouts and let him know that his pregnant wife was in labour.

Josh ran down to Malcolm's office and furiously pounded at the door until Malcolm himself came out to see who was creating such fuss. Josh rushed in. He told Lucas what was going on and plopped down into his newly vacant chair once he saw his best friend's husband run towards the clinic.

~X~

"He's amazing", said Skye as held her newborn in her arms. "He's just... Wow... I love him so much."

Lucas placed his hand on Skye's shoulder as he stood next to her bed in the infirmary's private room. A tear slid down his wife's cheek as she watched Liam sleeping peacefully. The birth was frightening and Skye had been completely terrified. The pain was too much to bear but it was all gone as soon as she held her baby for the first time.

Skye got an epidural and a few pushes later, Liam was brought into the world with a loud cry. Lucas held Skye's hand the whole time and played the part of the supportive husband. He dutifully stood by her side and was the first person to hold his son after Dr. Shannon. He handed the baby over to his wife who was red in the face and covered in sweat.

Lucas was the one who chose his son's name. He suggested it to Skye and she liked it as well. Liam meant will, desire and resolute protection and it suited the child.

~X~

Nathaniel Taylor walked into the room with Lt. Wash at his side. The two soldiers hovered awkwardly as they watched the new family of three. They didn't want to interrupt them.

Skye turned away from Liam and smiled at her father-in-law and his second-in-command. She asked them to come in and meet the baby. "Dad, I'd like to introduce you to your grandson, Liam Michael Taylor", said Lucas proudly.

The Commander's face broke out into a grin. He embraced Lucas in a fatherly hug, patted his shoulder and lifted his grandson after thanking his daughter-in-law for giving his family such joy. "Hello Liam", he said. "I'm your Grandpa."

The baby's eyes opened and he looked up at Nathaniel with curious eyes.

"Congratulations and best of luck", said Wash before she walked out of the room.

**I know this is short but an epilogue is coming up next. You'll get to see Liam all grown up as well. I hope you all liked this story and even though this isn't my best piece of work, I still enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**You'll get the last part soon enough!**


	16. Chapter 16

With his blondish brown hair and handsome features, eighteen year old Liam Taylor was considered quite the catch around the colony. He was tall, almost six feet and two inches, well built and a new recruit in Terra Nova Security.

His little sister, Alana Ayani Taylor was his best friend. She was two years younger than Liam. She had long blonde hair till her shoulders and the brightest blue eyes. She was a funny and confident young girl who was the same height as her mother, Skye. She was interning at the Infirmary under Dr. Shannon.

She was the pride and joy of her father and could be very well called her Daddy's girl.

What bothered said Daddy was that his baby girl had an admirer. This admirer was Tyler James Reynolds, son of Mark and Maddy Reynolds.

After she was born, Lucas knew that many boys would go after his daughter and he'd have to deal with all of them. And he did. He, along with Liam, scared all young men away as soon as Alana turned fourteen. Though one persistent Tyler Reynolds wasn't going to back off.

Tyler was a year older than Alana and with short black hair, dark brown eyes and a height which was almost six feet, he had girls falling at his feet all around the colony. But he didn't want any of their attentions. He was interested in one girl, Ms. Taylor and despite the fact she continuously rejected his advances, he didn't give up. After all, she'd have to give in sooner or later.

With his devilish good looks and killer grin, Tyler looked like his father but the similarities ended there. He was nothing like Mark. He was too care free and somewhat a rebel who didn't care for the rules. He was flirty but not dirty minded. It was all in good fun as he had his eye on the Commander's grand daughter.

Nathaniel Taylor liked Tyler and believed that he would make a wonderful addition to his security detail once he was old enough. Tyler agreed to that and wanted to follow in his foot steps. He also thought that since Alana's father disliked him with a fiery passion, he might as well win her grand father's approval. Sneaky boy.

~X~

"I'm home, Mom!" called out Liam as he walked into his parents' house.

Skye stopped what she was doing and rushed to greet her son. "Liam, when did you get back?" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "You've been gone for one month."

He smiled. "It's all a part of training to become a soldier, Ma. Comes with the job."

"I know", said Skye. "But I missed you so much."

"You did?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wouldn't even notice I was gone since Tyler was most likely here the whole time."

Skye shook her head. As much as she liked the Reynolds kid, she didn't think that he'd make a match for Alana who was too independent. "How could he replace you?" she said. "You're my baby boy."

"I'm eighteen", he grumbled. "But yeah, I'm still your boy."

"Have you met your Dad yet?"

"Nope", he shook his head. "I'll go see him at the office."

With that being said, he left the house and made his way to Lucas' office.

~X~

Liam didn't make it to Lucas as he came across his father half way in between.

Outside the infirmary, Tyler and Lucas stood face to face, engaged in a yelling match. "Whoa, what's going on here?" he exclaimed. "Ty? Dad?"

"Reynolds asked me out again", answered a voice from inside the window.

Stupid boy, thought Liam. "He did?" he sighed.

"Yes", said Alana in irritation. "He just doesn't back off."

"And why did you call Dad?"

"I didn't. He was passing by when I kicked Tyler's sorry ass outside the clinic. God, just because he's Dr. Shannon's grand-son, it doesn't mean he can waltz in here all the time!" complained Alana.

"He'll never learn", said Liam. He walked on over to his sister's admirer and their father.

~X~

"How many times have I told you to stay away from my daughter?" yelled Lucas.

"Take a chill pill, Dr. Taylor. I don't mean no harm", said Tyler. "I was only asking her on a date."

"You were harassing her", insisted Lucas.

"I'll deal with him", Liam said to his father. "Why don't you go and finish your work, Dad?"

Lucas paused in between to get a look at his son. A smile broke out on his face. "You're back", he said.

"I'm back", repeated Liam. "Um, we'll catch up at dinner. Go do whatever you were supposed to do before you got here."

Lucas patted Liam on the back, waved at his daughter who in turn blew a kiss at him and he began to walk away.

~X~  
>"I hate your old man", mumbled Tyler. "He's a pain."<p>

Having heard his sentence, Alana jumped out of the window (it was a two feet high distance) and hurtled towards him. "What's your problem?" she shouted. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

He moved closer to her. "Oh baby", he drawled. "Why won't you tell me you love me?"

Alana glared at him. "You son of a-"

"Don't swear", her brother cut in. "It isn't decent for girls to use such language."

"Stay out of this Liam!" she said. "This is between me and Reynolds." She looked as if she was about to attack Tyler.

Tyler towered over Alana. "Come on babe", he said. "Admit it. You loveeee meeee."

She spat at his face. "I don't", she replied. "You'll never learn, will you?"

He nodded. "Not until you give me a kiss", he pursed his lips.

Liam decided to interrupt once more. "Romeo, I'll break that jaw of yours if those lips go anywhere near my sister", he threatened.

"Ugh", huffed Alana. She stomped her foot on Tyler's before heading back inside.

"Love hurts", said Tyler as he watched her retreating back. "So much."

~X~

"When do you think Alana will give into me?" asked Tyler as he sat with Liam in Boylan's bar.

"Never", replied Liam, not telling the whole truth. From what he'd gathered, Alana did like Tyler but she wasn't go to tell him. The boy already had an ego problem. Imagine how he'd be once if he found out that the girl whom he pined after had feelings for him. "Sometimes I wonder how you're even related to Mark Reynolds, let alone his son."

Tyler made a face. "Why does everyone say that to me?" he moaned.

"I'm not the only one?"

"Grandpa Jim, Mom, your Mom, Grandma Lis, Uncle Josh, Aunt Zoe and..." Tyler's voice trailed off.

"Basically everyone who knows you?" questioned Liam.

Tyler's shoulders dropped. "She's never going to like me, is she?" he said unhappily. "Oh God, what have I done? She's probably going to marry a doctor and have three blonde babies! What if she falls in love with that Wallace brat, Matt?"

Matthew Wallace was the same age as Alana. He was the son of Nora and Malcolm Wallace and aspired to be a doctor, just like Alana did.

Liam shrugged. "Tough luck", he said.

"It's all my fault."

"It is", agreed Liam.

"How do I fix this?"

"You're asking me for help? Me, of all people? Her brother?"

Tyler hid his face behind his hands. "I sound so desperate."

"You are."

"I am", he admitted defeat. "Help me."

"Okay. It's simple really. Don't bother her for the next three weeks."

"What do ya mean?"

"Don't go near her. If you see her in public, just smile and say hi. Don't say ANYTHING else and most importantly don't annoy our Dad", said Liam. "Oh and don't attempt to kiss her. She's gonna tell Grandpa Taylor and he'll lock you up."

~X~

That night the Taylor family sat together at dinner. "How was your day, love?" Skye asked her husband.

"Good", he answered, not mentioning his fight with Tyler.

"So how's your internship going?" Nathaniel asked his only grand-daughter.

"Great", she smiled and enthusiastically explained all the work she had to do. "The only thing that really gets on my nerves is that goon, Reynolds."

"Tyler?" wondered the Commander.

"Him", said Alana darkly. "One of these days, I'm going to let Dad kill him."

"Alana Ayani Taylor, don't say such things", scolded Skye. "Tyler is harmless." Most of the times, she added to herself.

Alana made a face. Her expression was so similar to the young man she was complaining about, that Liam burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" asked Nathaniel, surprised at the reaction.

"Look...at...her...face", he said in between his chuckles. "She's wearing the same scowl you'd find on Tyler."

Alana's eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Liam!"

"What? I'm telling the truth", he defended.

~X~

"Show me what you've got soldier", said Sergeant Josh Shannon, having been promoted over the years.

Liam smirked at his superior slash mother's closest friend. "Yes sir!" he saluted before starting the sparring session.

By the time they were done, Josh was on the ground and panting. "Well done Taylor", he applauded the young man's efforts. "I didn't expect any less from you."

Liam got off the ground and brushed dust off his uniform. "I'm talented", he said. "It runs in the family."

Josh nodded. "It does."

"DADDY!" exclaimed the worried voice of thirteen year old Lila Elisabeth Shannon, Josh's daughter.

"Yes ma'am?" smiled Josh.

"Did Liam hurt you?" she glared at said soldier.

Josh shook his head. "No Miss, we were just practicing."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" she gestured to the first aid kit in her hand.

"Not at all, kiddo. You worry too much."

Josh fell in love with his fellow soldier, Amy Hale a few years into his profession as a soldier. They'd got married fifteen years ago and had Lila Elisabeth two years later.

Liam pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "What about me, Lil? Don't care about me?" he asked. "Don't love me anymore do ya?"

Lila blushed. Everyone knew about her huge crush on Liam who was five years her senior. "Are you okay?" she asked in alarm. "Did Daddy hurt you?" she trained her glare onto her father.

"Nah", said Liam with the wave of his hand. "I dealt with the old man."

~X~

"Dr. Marcos", said Alana.

"Yes?" answered twenty nine year old Zoe Marcos.

"We've got a new patient waiting for you in the waiting area. White male, deep gash on his leg and will most likely need surgery."

Zoe nodded in a business-like manner. "OK. I'll need your help, Alana. Are you coming with me?"

"Of course!" said Alana eagerly.

~X~

One week later:

"Happy birthday Lucas!" sang Liam, Alana, Skye, Commander Taylor and the rest of their friends.

Lucas shook his head. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want a birthday party this year?" he asked his wife.

"You only turn forty eight once in your life, honey", she teased. "It's an important occasion which we want to celebrate."

The Taylors' house was crowded with numerous people, including the Shannons, Wallaces, Reynolds and others as well. There were streamers and a birthday cake in the middle of the room, kept on a glass table.

"Make a wish, Daddy", said Alana as she hugged her father.

Lucas didn't want to but one look at his daughter and he was reduced to goo. How could he say no to his little girl? He simply could not. "Okay baby", he said as he blew at the candles of the chocolate cake his wife and daughter had made, having spent hours in the kitchen.

~X~

"We've got a wonderful life", said Skye that night as she prepared herself for bed.

"We do", said Lucas. He walked out of the washroom and into bed with her. "It's ordinary but it's full of happiness."

Skye smiled. "A day doesn't go by when I wonder how things ended this way."

"Ended?" he said. "My Bucket, this is just the beginning."

"Really?" giggled Skye. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

He shrugged as he moved closer to her. "Neither did I", he said. "But I changed. You changed me."

**The End.**

**I hope you liked this epilogue. Now tell me, who's shipping Alana/Tyler? Should I write a one shot for this pairing? Give me ideas for what I can do next. Thanks for sticking with me and as I said before, I didn't put much effort into this whole story but I did work hard to write this last chapter. Did you enjoy this? Wow. I can't believe it's finally over. **

**Please review.**


End file.
